


i don't even have the energy for a title

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: tw; si, shthis is just a vent post
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	i don't even have the energy for a title

i cried for the entire second half of math class today and nobody noticed i love online school

i hate school

i can feel myself slipping back into old habits

beating myself up over shit and scratching the same insults into my skin

asking permission to exist

i've barely touched my notes app since last october

sometimes just existing feels like a knife to the heart

staring at the ceiling remembering how i wasn't good enough

this is the third time i've broken down crying today

kinda sick of it ngl

i know it's like "mental illness doesn't have me" or whatever but some days it does

some days the depression opens its arms and says 'come. i am always here' and it's been a while since anyone that wasn't my depression was willing to hold me

so i bury my face in depression's shoulder and i cry

again

this is a shitty metaphor

but whatever

i miss having friends

i miss being happy

some days it's hard to remember what that feels like


End file.
